


When love is stronger

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: Season 1: When Webby knows she can not go to the prom with Lena because they're 2 girls, she designs a scheme of disguise, while the boys rival with the new triplet girls.Season 2: Feeling strange sensations of the moon and an emblematic dream, Donald joins his friends José and Panchito to find out better.Season 3: Launchpad, demonstrating to have fallen in love with Della, the kids vow to help him take a chance of conquer her heart, but everyone must deal with Dewey and his denial of seeing his mom loving again, along with a secret hidden for years about the triplet's dad.





	1. The first day of Webby's class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ducktales_woohoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktales_woohoo/gifts).



It was a normal Monday, for everyone but Webby, that was the first day she would attend a real school together with the boys, no one was more excited that day than she was.  
She was so happy, she wrote in her first diary about the personal things in her life, something everyone was aware of.

-"Dear diary, i know this is a cliché phrase, but come on. I'm very happy that I'm going to go to a regular school with my friends, will I meet Lena there? I don't know, I just know that I'm enjoying this phase new of my life"....

-Webby, it's time to go to school! Huey said entering her room to warn her that the school bus had arrived.

-I'm going! She said taking a somersault and landing on the floor.

-What's the score for this acrobatic?

-10 for sure, come on, the bus does not wait forever! He said pulling her by the hand and running.

When they got on the school bus, Beakley shouted:

-Don't forget to take care!

-She'll be fine, Beakley, the boys are with her, don't worry so much! Scrooge said trying to calm her down.

-I'll try!

-You knew this day would come!

-I knew, I just didn't think it would be so soon!

Time skip:

Arriving at school, they sit in the chairs one after another, the teacher enters and says:

-Good morning students, we have 4 new students studying here with us. Do you guys want to stand up and introduce yourselfs?

The boys looked to the side and saw the triplets equal to each other, how they were equal between them. They stood up with Webby and went in front of the students.

-Very well, are you April, May, and June Duck?

-Yes! All three said at the same time.

-But who can tell who is who? So don't cause too much confusion if it's not too much bother!

-I'm April! The one dressed in yellow said.

-I'm May! The one dressed in orange said.

-And I, well, I'm June! The one dressed in purple said.

-And you of the pink tie is Webbigail right?

-Yes, but you can call me Webby!

-Good Webby, now you guys can sit back because today we will learn about math!

They sit down while everyone said:

-Ahhhhh!

-My favorite subject! Huey and April said at the same time.

-"laughs", we said that at the same time, what is happening? All right, stop it!

They got scared at the same time and she made a carate pose.

-Okay, today we're going to learn about replacing terms, does anyone know one of the formulas?

Only April and Huey held up their hands.

-April, you can answer for being the new student!

The formula of the terms of a P.A. is An = A1 + (n-1) x r!

-Very well, Huey, it seems you've found a competitor at your level!

He looks at her and breaks a pencil in half. She notices, looks at him and gestures "I have an eye on you!", Showing that she was not afraid of him.


	2. The spring prom

1 math class after ...

-Okay, now it's time for art class, everyone's in the auditorium!

-Where exactly is the auditorium? May said turning back where her sisters were sitting.

-Don't worry, when we came to the room I stopped at a mural and saw the map of where it is! April said assuring her sisters.

-So let's go!

Arriving in the auditorium, Webby said:

-Is this like an auditorium of those who record TV shows?

-No Webby, these are inside the station's studios, this is a school auditorium where they make presentations, lectures and etc! April said explaining to her.

-Ah, very informative, thank you for explaining to me April!

-You're welcome!

Entering the auditorium, the teacher says:

-Good morning students, I'm Professor Knight!

-Good morning Professor Knight!

-Today we will learn about dance, you will all learn how to express your feelings through dance. Time to put on the dance clothes!

Time skip:

After teaching dance steps to children, he said:

-Someone volunteers to dance the whole dance if you have decorated everything!

-I! May and Dewey both said at the same time.

-I said it first! May said.

-I said first, what's so special about you?

-And you answer me what you have ...

-Okay, you two can dance at the same time, you can go on stage!

They climbed up and danced as they cast each other glares of hatred until the dance ended.

In the end, the teacher beats more palms than the students, thinking that all they did was a theatrical performance when they actually demonstrated their hatred and anger through dance.

-Bravo, bravo, it was incredible. I need both of you as the protagonists of a play I'm producing!

They looked at each other and said at the same time:

-I'm in!

Time skip:

At recess, Huey said as he sat down:

-I've never seen a girl as convinced as this April!

Meanwhile, the triplets girls talk at the same time about the same subject.

-Sister, relax. Why we can't stay in peace? His brother is cute! June said curving up and looked at Louie, he also looked at her and waved at each other.

-What's so much about June? They are all have the same face! Dewey said.

-Really? We're too! Louie protested.

-Because we're all triplets!

-Ok, let's stop arguing about boys? June said tired of arguing with his sisters.-I give it up of him, okay?  
June and Louie got up and retired.

-Dewey, I find it exaggerated to keep you out of June just because you two hate your sisters! Webby said.

-And who's on whose side? From them or ours?

-Whatever, I will not intrude! 

Time skip:

The two of them walked down the corridor watching their cell phones until they bumped and apologized at the same time.

-Sorry, my fault!

-Sorry, my... Fault.

-Hi! She said.-What's your name again? As if my sisters and I didn't go through the same situations!  
He laughed with her and said,

-I'm Louie!

-June, but my sisters do not want us talking!

-This can be our little secret! He said giving her a jasmine.

She smiled and put the flower in her hair:

-How was I?

-... Beautiful!

-Thanks!

She kissed him on the cheek and left:

-Bye!

-... Bye! He said blushing and putting his hand on his cheek.

Time skip:

At the end of physical education class, the teacher said:

-Students, I have a statement to give!

-There is no class tomorrow? Louie said hopefully.

-No, Mr. Duck!

-Aaaahhhh!

-Two weeks from now will be the annual spring ball and a paper on the subject that you're going to have to hand over to me next week, you can take your papers with names!

Huey stood up and Dewey said:

-Take advantage and get mine, brother!

-Mine too! Louie said.

-OK!

He takes the papers and delivers them to the brothers, sitting down again he opens his paper:

-April?

-May?

-June! Louie was the only one who did not speak in disbelief.

His brothers looked at him and he disguised himself:

-Oh, I took the June paper, what horror!

Dewey stood up and said:

-Teacher, can't we change the papers?

-I agree!

-We are at the end of Huey class, we don't have time to put all the papers back and to raffle again!

The four folded their arms, June and Louie perceive the reaction of the brothers and act alike crossing the arms.


	3. Make a man out of you

-And I forgot to talk kids, your work pairs will be your peers at the spring ball they will have! 

-What? All four said at the same time. 

-And no, you guys can't change that too! June and Louie imitated the negative reactions of the brothers, but inside radiated happiness. 

-An, teacher! 

-Yes, Miss. Webby? 

-Can I do the work by myself? Because the person with whom I want to come to the dance probably doesn't study here! 

-Yes, not to be nosy, who's the boy? 

-Boy? No, she's my friend Lena, she's awesome! 

-An Webby! May said. 

-Yes? 

-We need to talk to you about this! June said. 

-It's all right! 

-Not that we have anything against them, but they don't allow girls to accompany girls to the spring prom, only boys accompanying girls! May explained to her. 

-But this is totally ridiculous, I just want to come to the ball accompanied by my best friend, I can't? 

-Yes, but if you come with her, they will not let you in, we also think that's too bad! June said hugging and comforting her. 

-I have to find a way, this prom is very important to me! 

-I have an idea, but I think it's crazy, nevermind! April said. 

-Now you've made me curious, I want to know! -You or she could dress like a boy! 

-That's a good idea, I'll be the boy, I will have so much fun transforming myself! 

-Are you sure it will not be easier for your friend to be the boy? May said. 

-No, I can be! 

-Then you'll need help for this, the boys can help you act, dress, and talk like a boy! 

-Yes, thank you girls, you guys are awesome! She said hugging them. 

-You're welcome! They said at the same time. 

-Guys, I need your help, I talked to them and ... 

-Oh, we heard everything. We'll help you! Huey said. 

-Thank you so much, I don't know what to say! She said hugging them. 

-"You are my best friends", "what I would do without you", these things! Louie said. 

She smacked his arm lightly and said: 

-Where do I start? 

-First: If you don't have a wig, you need to cut your locks! 

-What? I finished with all my allowance! 

-US too! They said at the same time. 

-Yeah, looks like I'm going to have to cut it! She says holding up one of the wicks. 

Time skip: 

After class and they have agreed with the girls to do the work the next day, they get on the school bus to go home. It started to rain and they knew they would have to run up the giant hill, because they forgot of their umbrellas. After entering in the mansion rain-soakeds, Beakley got towels for them and said: 

-You'll all get colds, what happened to your umbrellas? 

-We forgot, was a biggest sun this morning, we didn't think time would turn! Heuy said before giving a big sneeze. 

-Webby, take your towel! 

-I can take care of myself in my room! She said up the stairs carefully not to slip and fall. 

Arriving in the room, she picked up her flowery pink sheepskin, scooped her hair and cut them (Mulan style XD). She makes a fringe and with a makeup remover, removes from the eyes the eyeliner that made her look feminine. 

-That's my hour! She took the cell phone and typed it to Lena: 

Webby: Hey Britania 

Lena: Hey Englabeth :) 

Webby: Are you up for a party at my school? Like, being my date? 

Lena: Well, what day is it? 

Webby: In 2 weeks at 7 o'clock, it's my first dance and it's very important to me 

Lena: If it's so important to you, I'm going 

-Webby, do you want to play water balloons? Huey said going up to her room and is surprised to see her with her look to go to the prom.


	4. Operation H.E.D.T.I - Hiding from Everyone the Dashiell's True Identity

Surprised at her new look, Huey asked:

-Webby? Is that you?

-Not now, I'm Dashiell!

-Why Dashiell?

-I always wanted to have that name if I had been born with my opposite sex!

-Ok Dashiell, how are you going to hide all your hair cut off? The prom is only next week!

-... Oops ...

-Okay, we help you with that too, boys!

They went up to her room.

-I think you'll fit right in my yellow sweater!

-No way, she's going to wear one of my sweaters ... Dewey said before she interrupted the fight.

No arguments, boys. I wear the blouse and sweatshirt if it's cold and when it's sunny I put the sweatshirt on the waist, okay?

-Yes! They said nodding.

They gave her things and she got dressed. As he left the bathroom he asked:

-How I am?

-Something is missing! Huey said taking a yellow cap and putting it under her head.-Now it's perfect!

-You're dressed for the role, but are you ready to play it? Louie said.

-Do I have to spit on the floor, curse, and fart?

-You're talking about troglodytes, have you seen us act like this?

-No!

-Let's see how you act!

-Hey i'm Dashiell, how was it?

-A little forced, do not force your voice so much!

-Caham, "Hey i'm Dashiell". How did i get this time?

-Better, start talking in that tone while you're in your disguise!

-Okay, now that you're not coming in next week, change your clothes and put on that wig! Dewey said giving her a wig.

-But where did you find them? We did not have the money to ...

-We gathered our savings and bought this wig for you!

-You three are the best friends in the world! She said entering into a collective hug with them.

Time skip:

The girls arrive at the house to do the work with the boys. Beakley opened the door and said:

-Hello girls!

-We came to do the work with the boys! May said.

-Oh yes, you guys can come in!

-Thanks! They said as they entered.

-So here we are! Huey said.

-No conflicts for now, this is serious school work, can we leave our UFC fights out of this, truce for now? April said holding out her hand.

-Truce, for now! He said shaking her hand.-So, what will be the subject of our work!

-The teacher said we can do about any topic we want and we have to be creative, we can do about insects, they are very fascinating!

-Can be!

Meanwhile, June said:

-Our job will be about what?

-I don't know, I just want to get a high enough score!

-What? If I went to do the work myself, I didn't have to come! She said crossing her arms.

-What?

She blinked at him with a smile and he said understanding what she wanted to do:

-Maybe not really, not too short your presence! He said crossing his arms as they climbed the stairs.

Meanwhile, Dewey was rehearsing his dance moves and May asked:

-What are you doing?

-Training my dance steps. What do you think I'm doing?

-We agreed not to be ignorant of each other until this work was finished!

-Oh, sorry!

-What did you say?

-I apologized, do you want me to shout louder?

-I only did it to tease you! She said holding him by the chin and he blushed.

-... Why?

-13-year-olds girls are like that. Not all, but I am that way. So what will our work be about?

-Can we make a dance performance?

-Ok, show me what you already know!

He dances and tries to give a mortal back, but he can not. She giggled and said,

-A mortal behind must be well executed!

-And you know how to make one?

She gets up and gives a mortal back without difficulty.

-We can use this in dance, I'll teach you!

-Can be!

-It gives a boost, when you're on top, you have to pull your legs back!

He tries and succeeds.

-I did it, I did it! He said holding her.

The two blush and separate.

-... Well, we have a choreography to assemble in 2 weeks, so hand in hand!

-OK!


	5. Red rose cliché

-The name of this insect is ...

-Ladybug!

-Yeah, like that TV show?

-Yes, how ridiculous, they see each other all the time, even masked and do not recognize each other by the voice!

He laughed and said:

-It's true, if you stop to think it's ridiculous!

-... Do we have so much fun together, why do not we always stay this way?

-It's because ... You're smarter than me!

-You think?

-Yes, and more beautiful, more cute, funniest ...

-And that's why you love me!

He smiled and said:

-It's true!

She stumbled on a paper that fell to the floor, he took it and she smiled kissing him on the cheek. Louie and June watched in hiding and celebrated in silence.

Time skip:

By the end of the afternoon, they leave and everyone agrees to get along with each other, because everyone would go to the prom together.

1 week later ...

On the day of the ball, the boys put on their suits and before they left to fetch the girls, Huey shouted to Webby:

-Webby, you're ready!

-Yes! She said down the stairs.-It's good that we wear the same number! She said looking at herself in the mirror.

-You looked good in a yellow tie! Dewey said.

-Thanks!

The bell rang and she said running to the door:

-I answer!

She opened the door and for the first time saw Lena in a dress, but she did not abandon her sneakers and her blouse she won in Paris was tied around her waist.

-I came to get my date, the red rose cliché! She said holding out a rose to her.

She blushed and said taking the rose and putting it in her pocket:

-Thanks, you look very pretty!

-Thanks, you too would be a handsome boy, let's go?

-... Yes!

-I'll take you on my motorcycle!

-Do you have a motorcycle? You never told me that!

-Surprise!

-See you at school, Webby! They said at the same time.

-See you! She said as they went to fetch the girls.

At their house, a large, intimidating duck appears in the doorway:

-Hey, April, May, and June are home?Huey said in fear.

He closed the door.

-Dad, what did we talk about? June said.

She opened the door and said going out with her sisters:

-Sorry, our father is a little jealous!

-...

-What was?

-I think we know the difference between pretty and beautiful for the first time!

They smiled and the six of them left for the ball. Meanwhile, Webby and Lena arrived at the prom.

-What if they recognize me? And if you do not let us in, why am I disguised as another duck?

-Don't worry, I study at night, why you never see me, they will recognize me!

Arriving at the entrance, the student saw the two and laughed.

-Some problem? Lena said.

-How old is your boyfriend?

-He's 12, so what? Just because I'm 14? I think you've lost the notion of ridicule with that and should take care of your life, come on Dashiell!

-Let's go, sweetie!

Shortly thereafter, the six arrive on the prom and sit down with Webby and Lena:

-The dance is cool, huh? Webby said.

-Yeah, it's cool! Lena said.

It starts playing a slow song.

-Let's dance Huey! April said taking him by the hand and they begin to dance.

-... I told you, how much prettier you look in this dress?

-I think not, but you're the cutest thing in the world when you blush!

0You're doing it in purpo ...

-Shh ... She said putting her index finger under his beak.-There's no fire without a spark, Hubert!

She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

-Aww so cute ... I get disgusted! Lena said.

-Oh, stop! Webby said laughed.


	6. I am who I am

He blushed louder and said with an embarrassed smile:

-It was my first kiss!

-So?

-And I'm only 12!

-And me and my sisters are only 13, love is not old enough to bloom, he just bloom! She said smiling and blushing a little.

-This prom is so annoying, come with me June! Louie said holding out her hand.

-Go where?

-Surprise!

She clasped her hand in his and they ran somewhere.

-But you're going to have to close your eyes!

She closed her eyes and tried to open the right one a bit.

-Hey, don't spy!

-OK! She said closing again.

He guided her and stopped her:

-Can I open my eyes now?

-Yes, open it!

She saw a garden shrouded in a small lake with victories, frogs, and many fireflies, which shone brighter than the reflected light of the moon.

-Wow, it's very beautiful. Why have I never discovered this place before? She said sitting on a bench painted white that was there.

-It's a secret place few people know!

-And these few people would be you and your brothers? She asked with one eyebrow arched and a small smile.

-... Yes, but they will not call if you also meet!

A firefly rested on her hand, but it was off.

-What happened? Is the light out of this?

-Don't be silly, they'll turn it off and turn on the light whenever you want! She said blowing him lightly and he lit.-They are so fascinating and brilliant!

-But not as bright as your beautiful eyes!

He picked up his cell phone and said:

-Stay still!

-For what?

-Just a minute!

He took her picture.

-Louie ...

-Relax, it was good. It's for my photo and selfie's club!

-Combine well with yourself, let me see! She said getting closer to him to see the photo.-That's cool, nor does it look like I am, because I'm not very photogenic!

She lifts her head and eyes meet.

-... So I can use it?

-Yes!

-Thanks!

He comes closer and touches his lips to hers. She is surprised, but then she smiles shyly.

-I was very shot or ...

She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him again.

-No!

Meanwhile, the DJs eventually fell off the equipment platform and sent them to the infirmary, the teacher who was there, asked for the microphone:

-Someone here is good as a DJ?

-It's your chance Dewey! May said the light elbow.

-It's our chance! He said taking her hand and going to the teacher. Hensen, May and I are!

-Get in there and we'll see how good you two are!

They rise and the music slows down. They put on the headphones and May yelled:

-Let's shake that place, i want to see everyone on the dance floor!

They put on an electronic music and everyone starts to dance.

-Break down, sister! April shouted as she and Huey danced.

She laughed and said:

-This is one of the best nights of my life!

-Is it because you're with me?

-Convinced! She said punching him lightly on the arm.

-Aw!

-Oh, did it hurt? She said mockingly to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his face and she kissed his lips.-I didn't think you were that easy!

-You're kidding right?

-It will be?

They laughed together. Meanwhile, Webby was not having a good time at the prom. Webby worried asked:

-What happened?

-Nothing, i'm fine don't worry!

-That was supposed to be a very special night for you!

-Yes, but it's not as I want it to be. I am who I am and Dashiell is not who I am, I guess I have to go, take me home?

-Of course, I'll just tell the boys!

-OK!

She went to Huey and said:

-Huey, Webby wants to go home!

-Why? This was supposed to be a special night for her! April said.

-Yes, but she's not enjoying herself so much because she's not being herself!

-We knew this would happen, so we created the Operation C.W.C.O.O.B.B., i think this is the most weird name we give to a operation, despite the acronyms! Huey said.

-What is it?

-Cheer Webbby by Creating Our Own Beach Ball! He said taking the walk-talk!


	7. 60's style party

June and Louie were talking, until his walk talk started beeping:

-Green typhoon, respond. Exchange!

-This is Typhoon Green, Red Hurricane. Exchange!

-The dance floor failed, we have to go to the beach, is she ready? Exchange!

Yes, exchange!

-Then go, exchange, and hang up!

-Lena, take her to the beach, but don't tell her where you're going to take her!

-Yes!

She went to Webby and said:

-Let's go home!

-Let's go!

They left and Lena headed for the beach.

Huey winked at Dewey who would signal the background. The song is stopped and he announced on the microphone:

-Guys, a friend of ours is very sad because she is not herself at this party, so we are going to throw her a party at the beach, who is going to go?

All vibrate.

-Let's go to the beach!

The school prom was deserted. The motorcycle passed the mansion and Webby said confusedly:

-Where are we going? The mansion is there!

-Wait and see!

They arrived on the beach where they find it decorated with yellow and red lights, a checkered black and white lane, and an open closet full of 60's outfits.

She was immensely surprised and said with a smile:

-What is all this?

-This party is for you! Huey said coming in with the rest of the school staff.-The seven of us knew that tonight meant a lot to you, but what good is it to enjoy a party if you were not being yourself? So this party is for you to be yourself!

She hugged them and said:

-You're all the best friends in the world!

-We love you! Lena said.

-Now the party! April shouted.

Webby traded her suit for a pink polka dot dress. The girls wore the same dress with their colors respectively, Louie wore a school jacket, Huey put on a leather jacket and Dewey wore a vest.

Webby and Lena danced and Lena said,

-Who would say? 2 girls dancing together in a prom!

-I don't believe it either, but good thing I have you guys!

-And I because I have you!

She smiled as Lena stroked her cheek right and kissed her lips.

-Awww! The couples of triplets said watching the lovely scene in the background.

Time skip:

A giant boat arrives on the shore of the pier. June said:

-Our great aunt arrived!

-Your great-aunt? Louie asked.

-Our great-aunt came and picked us up to spend the weekend with her!

Goldie got off the boat and opened her arms:

-Hug in group, girls!

The triplets hugged her and Huey asked confused:

-Is she your great-aunt?

-Hi again, boys, but we're already leaving! Goldie said.

-But you're coming back, right? Dewey said holding May's hand.

-Sunday we're back!

-I'm already dying of missing you!

-We'll always talk to each other, I love you! She said kissing him.

After they say goodbye to their loved ones, they embark on the boat and depart to where fate would take them.

-They are muggles for you guys. You could take advantage of this! Goldie said.

-Aunt Goldie, we love them more than gold, we will not give them up for nothing! April said.

-Ok if you guys want, let's have some fun this weekend!

-We already miss them! Huey said looking at the boat as it disappeared into the horizon.

-Stop being dramatic! Lena said with the arm wrapped around Webby's neck.

-It's easy for you to talk, your girlfriend is not far from you! Louie said still looking.

-What are you doing now? Webby asked.

-Waiting for June to come back!


	8. Happy nuevo ano

On New Year's Eve:

Scrooge said putting on his white hat that he rarely wore:

-Let's get down to the beach right before the New Year arrives, wait, where's Dewey?

-He went get the girls! Webby said while Lena had a fringe in her hair a little longer after it had been cut.

He arrived and said:

-Who's ready for the New Year?

-We ... They said before looking at his clothes.

-What is the problem?

-Where are your white clothes? Launchpad said.

-Go wear your white clothes! May said.

-OK! He said going up the stairs.

He came down shortly afterwards in his white blouse and said:

-Guys, I'm ready for the new year, how much time is left?

-45 minutes! Panchito said looking into his cell phone.

-45 minutes, it's the end of the year! He said excitedly.

Time skip:

On the beach, José Carioca helped April make an offering for Yemanjá (a Brazilian tradition in the New Year).

-That year must be all right, talk about what you need to put on the boat! She said putting peppers in the boat.

He opened the book and said:

-Put 5 flowers, your underwear ...

Meanwhile, June said seeing Lena's colorful clothes:

-I already know: Pink is love, yellow is money, green is hope!

-No, gay!

Meanwhile, after taking a walk on the beach, Dewey asked:

-The new year is coming. How much time left?

-18 minutes, mi amigo! Panchito said.

Meanwhile:

-Put a fern, a picture of you and your whole family, a shaver ...

Meanwhile, May put the offering into the sea and Donald said embracing her:

-Wanted what for next year?

-The end of pollution!

Meanwhile after taking another walk on the beach:

-Goodbye old year, happy new year, how long?

-30 minutes!

-But it was not 18 minutes?

-No, my cell phone was early!

Meanwhile:

-A comic book, pepper, ginger, the xerox of your birth certificate and a red ribbon!

She knocks over everything and said retiring:

-I give up!

-Galera, let's start the countdown! José said.

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ...

-No, go back the count, go back the count! Dewey said running, but it was late.

Everyone embraced as the fireworks exploded in the sky. April made a live call to Daisy:

-Hi auntie!

-Hi April, Happy New Year!

-Happy new year auntie! June and May said invading the broadcast.

-Hi May, hi June, happy new year too, I have to cancel the broadcast now, bye, love you 3!

-Bye bye, we love you too! They said at the same time closing the broadcast.

A few months later ...

June took Daisy to eat at a restaurant because it was her birthday and she wanted to talk something to her.


	9. What is on the moon?

-Did you like the birthday present? June asked her as she sat down in the chair.

-I loved, my dear!

-So I brought you here too because I wanted to tell you something very important ...

-Do we have to come back here someday, and this time we're going to bring your sisters, why are not they here?

-They come later, I have to say something with you ...

-The ambiance is so beautiful, are they real diamonds in the chandeliers?"

-Aunt Daisy, listen ...

-Because if it is, let's get it, no, I'm joking ...

-I'm not a virgin anymore!

Daisy choked on the juice and said recovering:

-What do you mean, June?

-That's what you heard!

-Very well, with whom?

-What a question, my boyfriend!

-You never told me you had a boyfriend!

-I knew you would react with anger!

-Ok, how old is the delinquent? 18? 24?

-13, we celebrate the same day, with a difference of one year for us!

-And ... Did you like it?

-Yes!

-Did you get a condom?

-Yes, do not worry I'm not going to get pregnant so soon, so much to do yet!

-And it hurt?

-It was great, okay?

-What about foreplay?

-It's not something to talk about here! She said blushing and cowering in her chair.

-And your sisters, too?

-No, just me!

-But wait until your parents hear about it ...

-They already know!

-How is it, June? Did you tell your parents that you had sex before you told me?

-Aunt, calm down ...

-Don't ask me to calm down, you live with me and so I'm your guardian, you should tell me first!

-Happy Birthday! She said giving an envelope.

-June, if you think you can buy me some goodies to mitigate this betrayal, you are very much mistaken. Are not you going to make me forgive you with a simple ticket to Kate Feathry's show???

-Yes, me and my sisters are going with you!

-That's incredible, my niece is incredible! She said hugging June.

-You did so much for us, that's not enough!

Time skip:

When they were ready, April said,

-Aunt Daisy, I hope you do not mind, but we call the boys to go with us and you know them!

-It's all right!

-It's all right? Really? May asked.

-Yes!

The bell rang and June answered:

-Hey guys!

-Hey, the most beautiful thing of my life! Louie said coming closer to kiss her.

-Ahem! Daisy said.

-I saw you already told her!

-Yes, it seems she accepted well!

-Are you sure? Look how she look to me!

-She just love us so much!

At the show, she shouted:

-You is beautiful!

Kate asked the security guards to come up on the stage to sing with her. At the end of the song, she shouted:

-I love my nieces!

Time skip:

At night, Donald went to sleep and his dreams began to populate his mind, he was somewhere black, but he could not speak.

Suddenly, the moon began to come close to him and he closed his eyes for fear that she would hit him.

Until he opened his eyes and saw that the moon was in front of him and suddenly turned into his sister Della Duck.

He was surprised and tried to move to embrace her and say he loved her, but he couldn't move or speak. She just looked at him with a blank face, her hair was much bigger than the chanel hair she used to use when she was his twin.

Until he climbed up and woke up with a headache, realizing that the window was open and the moon was lighting up his room. That dream seemed so real.

He got up and went to the boys' bedroom:

-Boys, are you guys asleep?

-No, not more! Louie said rubbing his eyes.

-Can you guys sleep with me today?

-Aww did the baby have a nightmare? Dewey said.

-How funny!

-But why this now?

-Just come!

-OK! They said leaving the beds and going to sleep with him, something they had not done since they were 7 years old.

The next day:

-Thank you for coming, folks! Donald told José and Panchito.

-Sem problemas meu amigo! José said.

-So what did you want to tell us that is so important? Panchito asked.

-... Yesterday I had a very strange dream, but it was so real that I feel it to be true!

-How was it?

-It was with my sister!

-Della? Panchito said aloud.

-Yes, but what if this dream is a sign that ... Can she be there?

-Meu amigo, we can't mix dreams with real life, this confuses our mind! José said.

-No, I feel it was real. I feel infinite misses of her, you both know how it is?

-Sim!

-Sí!

They both said remembering the families they left in Mexico and Brazil.

-Let's help you whatever you need, mi amigo! Panchito said.

-Because we're the three caballeros, we always together! José said as the three of them hugged each other.

-Thanks buddys!


	10. Journey to the past

The next day he and his friends came together to use their powers:

-Are you ready for that? Donald asked.

-Super listo! Panchito replied.

-I was born ready! José replied.

-Great!

They raise their hands and their bodies begin to glow, but the transformation is not complete.

-But what happened now? Have the collars broken? Panchito asked, looking at the necklace he had taken from his neck and held it in his hand.

-We need to find out what happened, and the only chance to do that is to go back to the New Quackmore Institute and talk to Xandra! Donald said.

-Rebuild the old times we live in that old cabin, eu vou amar isso. It will be a lively journey to the past! José said hugging them both.

-Okay, I'll let the boys know we're going there today!

Time skip:

-No, I'm not going to this New Quackmore Institute, or anywhere else without June! Louie said crossing her arms.

-And I'm not going anywhere without April! Huey said crossing his arms.

-And me without May! Dewey said crossing his arms.

-There's no way, we'll have to take them along! Donald said.

-But how? Daisy must still be furious with you! Panchito said.

-I know, but we have no other choice!

Time skip:

At Daisy's house, she answered:

-What do you want?

-We want to know if the girls could go with us back to New Quackmore Institute, is that the boys can not stand to stay more than 2 days without them!

-Can we go, Aunt Daisy? April asked, appearing at the door.

Please let us go there again! June asked.

-Yes, let them go! Louie said.

-Hmm, okay I'll let you go!

They celebrated.

-But I'm going too, to supervise the two of you very well! She said looking at Louie and June with an intimidating look.

-What are you talking about? Donald asked.

-Oh, you mean he has not told you yet? She asked.

-Tell what?

-Don't tell, I was waiting for the right time to talk to him! Louie blushed.

-It's good to be brief, let's get things sorted, girls!

-Heads will roll! June said and he laughed, she was the one that made him smile even though he was sad, nervous and scared.

After they had arranged all the things they would need on the trip, Webby said goodbye to Lena:

-Don't worry, I'll call you all these 3 days I'm going to be out of town! She said holding her hand.

-But it will not be the same, when you come back I will fill you with hugs and kisses!

-I think I'll like this, bye!

-Bye!

Arriving at the New Quackmore Institute, April said:

-Before i meet Duckburg, i never realize how this town is a little boring! 

-That's what the song says, sweety. "Life is like a hurricane, here in ..." We're not in Duckburg anymore! Huey said and everyone laughed.

When they arrived, May began to feel a strange presence.

-Hey May, are you okay? Dewey asked her.

-No, I suddenly felt a bad presence, or whatever. It must be just my head! She answered.-Let's get in to pack things up!

-Okay!

Meanwhile, from the top of a very tall tree, Shieldgoose watched them.

-Finally, they went back to town!

Somehow, the law of magic said that the 3 Caballeros could not be attacked outside the town of New Quackmore Institute. He invoked a magical power that he used to spy on them through sound.

-We're here, now nothing will stop us from reaching the moon to investigate it! Donald said.

-So the 3 heroes want to reach the moon, right? It will be a beautiful dream come true ... Only if I let it! He said before trying to give a Machiavellian laugh and failed miserably.-I have to train more that!

-Poor little thing, I think it's an animal that's sick! June said when heard he tried make an machiavellian laugh.


	11. The Gods' Necklaces

-Xandra, where are you? Panchito called for her.

-I'm here, and i'm so glad you're back! She said hugging them.

-We're happy to see you too! José replied.

-And there are the girls and one more? And 3 more? How many nephews do you have? She said confused looking at them all.

-Did you ever know I had triplet nephews? Donald asked, hugging them.

-Okay, so what brings you all here? She asked again.

-The boys and i tried to use the powers these necklaces conceive of us, but it did not work! Panchito explained.

-Well, the answer is very clear!

-Which is? Jose asked.

-Well, when the 3 Caballeros complete their 35-37 years and have direct descendants, whether they are nephews or children, they have to be passed on. Those who do not have direct descendants, can pass to whoever they want! She explained.

-Want to say: I and my brothers are going to be the next Knights? Louie asked.

-Yes, if Panchito and Jose agree to give them your necklaces! She answered.

-Of course, Huey, kneel!

He knelt down and Panchito uttered the words:

-Do you solemnly swear to use the powers of this magic necklace for the greater good of the world? Panchito asked, pulling the necklace from his neck.

-I swear solemnly! He answered and received the necklace.

-Looks like this is going to take a while, let's explore the cabin more? Webby whispered to the girls.

-Of course, will be fun! April replied.

They moved away, while Louie received José's necklace and Dewey received Donald's necklace. They began to see and touch all the magic things that existed there, until May found a small box of gold with precious stones of purple, yellow, orange and pink.

-Girls, look at that beautiful box!

-She's really pretty, but what's inside must be prettier yet! Webby said opening the box, where they found more necklaces exactly their colors.

They took them and dressed them.

-Okay, now we have to talk to Xandra about them! April said.

-But what if she removes the necklaces from us? June asked.

-We can not stay without knowing what they are ...

-Oh, I see they found the Gods' necklaces! She said frightening them.

-Sorry we took it, we found the necklaces so beautiful that ... Webby said trying to explain.

-No need to apologize, they are yours, as long as you use them for the greater good, like your friends! She answered.

-Yay, now we all have magical powers! Dewey said cheerfully as everyone hugged and jumped on and on.

-But what good are ours? May asked.

-Well, they feel because the story is long!

They all sat down.

-We have time! Huey said.

-Your wise little man, some time ago, the God of Mount Olympus, the Sea, and underworld and victory, created these magical jewels to benefit the good mortals in their battles, the yellow one, grants to those who use it, a bag with rays.

-Like the ones Zeus use in the Titanomachy? Huey asked.

-Exactly! She answered.

-You are so clever! April praised him.

-Thanks, luv! He smiled and hugged her.

-Then, continuing, the orange jewel grants to the wearer, the magic Trident of God Poseidon!

-Wow, I feel powerful now! May said.

-The purple jewel, conceive of whoever wears the helmet of the darkness of Hades, who can let the person who uses it invisibly!

-I always thought Hades was a wronged God, I loved it! She smiled.

-And yours, little ...

-Webby! Webby answered.-What's mine? What is mine? Webby asked excitedly.

-Of course, Webby. Your jewel grants you the ax of Nike, the goddess of victory!

-This is amazing! She smiled.

-As I think you'll never need to use these powers, I'll let you stay with them!

-... Okay! They said at the same time.

-But if we ever use it, we'll need a group name too! May said.

-You're right, but what can be the opposite of Caballeros? April asked.

They thought and said at the same time:

-We are the 4 Amazonas!

Then they laughed and hugged.

Meanwhile, ensconced in Shieldgoose, Felldrake was talking to an old friend who was lived in the underworld, his name was Menoetius.

-Are you sure you guys can come here and do me this favor? He asked.

-Of course, we've waited more than 10,000 years to get rid of this awful place and thanks to you, my friend. Of course we will help you to stop those heroes! He gave a wicked giggle.

-Something big is about to happen... Again!


	12. The little Titanomachy

The next day:

As the boys prepared to go to the moon, Shieldgoose and Felldrake, along with some of the titans defeated in Titanomachy: Menoetius, Perseus and Iapetus were preparing for the attack on the Caballeros, as a favor he had set them free.

-You'll be careful, eh? It can be so dangerous! April said.

-You look so pretty when you're worried! Huey hugged her.-You have nothing to fear, we have magic on our side!

-I was already forgetting that! She smiled.

-Okay, I just wanted to make it clear that ... I don't care if you don't come back. Because I don't love you and I wouldn't live without you! May said and tears began to flow from her eyes.

-Hey. It's going to be okay, I promise I'll be back. Do not forget that distance can never separate us! Dewey hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

-Okay, f*ck up my reputation as a tough girl, I love you so much! She said quickly.

-Idem! He replied.

-I don't know why all this drama, the power of collars will protect you! June commented with Louie.

-Yeah, see you later! He replied holding her hands.

-I'll be waiting for you here! She answered before kissing him quickly on the lips.

-Take care of yourself, boys. Are the walk talks in position? Donald asked.

-Yes! They answered at the same time.

They gave their hands and closed their eyes, the red triangle, the blue circle and the green lozenge descended and transformed them, with a version of the most modern and less tacky armor holding the spear and the swords.

They gave a hand signal before they floated toward the moon, but were surprised by Felldrake and his allies.

-Wait, these are not the Caballeros. It's the nephews ... Better yet, what will be more destructive to Donald than to see his beloved nephews destroyed? Attack them!

They were attacked, but because they couldn't do anything without the help of more people, they dodged, but they couldn't stay like that way forever.

Watching their situation from above, Donald began to despair.

-What are we going to do now?

-We know what to do. Zeus, I beg your rays! April begged exactly like Xandra taught them how to invoke their special powers.

Zeus promptly heeded her request, she turned and won the bag with the rays.

-Let's go girls!

-Posidon, mighty God of the Seas, grant me your trident! May said following her sister's instructions and the trident magically appeared in her hands, with an ancient Greek look.

-Hades, give me your helmet of darkness! June said and immediately received the helmet.

-Nike, Goddess of victory, give me your ax! Webby said and received the ax, along with a pair of wings that the goddess had.

-I loved it! She said watching the wings.

-Okay, it's time to comment on our new looks, we need to help the boys! April said pointing up at the sky.

They flew to them.

-God, if anything happens to those children, I think I die! Donald said.

-But Donald, you can't, before I say what I feel for you! Panchito sayd hugging him.

He lifted his head.

-What?

-Te amo Donald, I'm finally telling you! He declared himself.

-But I also like Donald! José said.

-And I think I like you a little beyond friendship, too! Panchito said.

-And why don't we ever tell this for each other sooner? Donald said.- love you guys too! He declared himself.

-It's the rule of the animated series: Just straight couples! José replied.

-But until yesterday I saw a same-sex marriage on Cartoon Network, I think now we can! 

-Are you sure we will not provoke the wrath of the politically correct? Jose asked.

-F*ck the politically correct, we're in a fanfic! Donald replied and pulled them into a kiss.

Meanwhile, above the stratosphere of the Earth:

-A little help, boys? May asked them.

-We didn't want to, but a little help would do. Dewey replied.

Webby fought Iapetus, while May and June fought Perseus and the boys against Menoetius, but he looked much stronger than before.

-I think it's time he went back to his place. Help me here, Webby! She said, taking one of the rays out of her magic bag.

She kicked Iapetus, giving April time to climb on her ax.

-What will you do? She asked.

-Send him back to Tartar, the way Zeus did! April replied.

-But the force with the impact can destroy the Earth!

-I didn't think of that, what planet has that direction?

-Venus! Webby replied.

-Then he'll be sent there. Now!

Webby helped her pick up and jump toward him.

-Say "hello" to my little friend! She said throwing the ray heavily into Menoetius and sending him to the center of the planet Venus, from which he would probably never escape again.

May and June together, managed to beat Perseus. Seeing himself without allies, Felldrake despaired as May lifted the trident toward him.

-Never again you or yours, threatened my family, and for you there will be no escape again, ever!

After uttering the words, Sheildgoose was shrouded in a block of ice. Then it was thrown into the immensity of space. When it was all over, the girls hugged each other happily.

-We are very great, we are the Four Amazonas! Webby said.

-You guys were really great, but we can't deviate from the main mission. Let's go to the moon, Uncle Donald, we're fine! Huey said in his walk talk.

Donald, José and Panchito celebrated with a big hug that all the children were well. As they got closer to the moon, Louie was the first to see the wreckage of a rocket and something told him it was ... The Spear of Selene.

-Do you think we can make it? He asked with uncertainty. 

-Sure, we survived a little Titanomachy, why wouldn't we survive a look at the moon? Dewey answered him.


	13. The reunion - End of season 2

Coming to the moon, Huey removed the photo of Scrooge with the spear of Selene and immediately recognized it, releasing the photo, which would have fallen in the immensity of space if Dewey had not caught it.

-Be careful, Huey, it's one of the only things we have about our mom!

-Maybe not, and if we can find it... he said, starting to panic.

-You don't need it if you want! Webby said.

-No, we have to do this, no matter what we find! He answered.-Let's go, bros?

-Yes! They both answered.

-Okay! May said using his trident to make a hole in the wreckage of the rocket.

Della was asleep and they screamed in fright, which made her wake up screaming with fright as well.

-... Wait ... You are ...

-Mom! They said while hugging her.

-We thought you were dead, we'll never leave you! Dewey said through tears.

She stroked their faces, the shock that eventually made her shed tears and ask:

-Is not that a dream?

-No, not this time! Huey replied.

She hugged them. The girls hugged each other and smiled at their interaction.

-My babies, please forgive me for being such a terrible mom! She knelt down.

Louie lifted her off the floor and hugged her again:

-You have nothing to apologize for!

-I think it's time we went back home. All of us! April smiled.

-Oh, and they are? She asked.

-The targets where the arrows of our hearts have pointed! Dewey responded by holding May's hand.

-Not Webby, she's our great friend! Louie said.

-Oh, how long have I been here? She joked.

Everyone laughed and May used his magic trident again to give Della a new space suit.

-Wow, you've been doing this since forever? Della asked.

-Since today!

Everyone laughed.

-It's just the beginning! She said turning Selene's Spear into a repaired rocket.

-How did you get that? Della asked again.

Just a little help from the Greek gods! June replied.

-Oh I know some of them, but enough of cursing, let's go home, not the stars, I need to stay a little away from space!

Time skip:

Along with the boys, Daisy and Xandra waited for the children to send some message when they saw the rocket descending into the atmosphere.

-We arrived! May said to be the first to leave the rocket.

Everyone left and Louie helped Della out, when she stepped on the ground, she fell, not yet accustomed to the greater gravity of the Earth, but in any case, she was very happy.

-Are you okay? He asked, helping her to get up.

-To tell you the truth, I've never been better! She answered.

The first thing she saw, was Donald walking towards her and holding her hands. Tears dropped from her eyes again and she hugged him:

-Is it you? He asked.

-Yes it's me. I'm sorry Donald, I promise I'll never leave again ...

-Did you know that you would be the mother of 3 children who would need you and you chose to live an adventure? I had no importance at all, but the children were not to blame for anything! He shouted as he stepped away from her.

She lowered her head.

-I know...

-But, I'm so glad you came back, I thought i lost a part of me! He said holding her again.

-We are twins, the word separation does not exist for us! She smiled.

-I knew my intuitions were right! He told himself.

-What intuitions? She asked.

-Long story, now I think we should all return to Duckburg, Uncle Scrooge will not believe you're alive!

-Is he still alive? She raised an eyebrow.

-Yes, and still the same old grumpy old adventurer!

They both laughed.

-We are finally reunited with all our parents! Huey said as he and his brothers joined in the embrace.


	14. Knowing the in-laws

When Donald put Daisy's latest suitcase in the truck, he asked everyone:

-Are they all ready to go back to Duckburg?

-Yes! Everyone shouted happily, let's face it: Duckburg is the best duck town.

-Are you guys ready to go home, loves of my life? He asked, hugging José and Panchito.

-Wait, you mean I was not the love of your life? Daisy asked.

-No! He replied.

-It was very good to meet you all, I know we will all meet again! Xandra said bye to the kids.

-You can be sure of that, someday we can come back to visit you! April said and everyone hugged her tightly before getting into the truck.

-I think not for a while, I have to return to Olympus to review my family! She answered.

-Don't think twice, go! Donald replied.

She nodded and called a gilded carriage with white horses, when she went up, said goodbye to everyone:

-Up brief, folks!

-See you! They waved to her and watched her disappear into the horizon of the sky.

On the way home, as the children watched the landscapes back, Daisy received a call.

-Hello? Hi Fred, it's your dad! She warned her nieces.-What? Is she in town? The girls are going to be so happy, bye! She said turning off the call.

-What did dad say, Aunt? June asked.

-Your mom is in Duckburg!

The girls were very excited because their mother, Rosa, was a mother very absent in their lives since she was born, because they were a woman addicted to work, the mother figure of the girls turned out to be her aunt Daisy.

-You mean we're finally going to meet our mother-in-law? Huey asked.

-I think so, we're also very excited to introduce you to them! May replied.

-You have all our approval, but just can't flee in Romeo and Juliet's style away and appear dead, we will solve this in the best way possible! Della commented.

Everyone laughed.

-We love your mother! April told Huey.

-I noticed, but I'm a little unsure about meeting you! He replied.

-Hey, you're the smartest person I know, after me! She laughed.

-Your little clown! He smiled.

-But don't worry, only with her rule that I and my sisters could only date at eighteen!

-Still good ... Hey wait a minute!

Time skip:

Arriving home at last, they spent the entire time until suppertime embraced their mother.

-Listen girls, i missed you all!

-We missed you too, mom! April said.

-But you guys can give an space for me?

-Oh, okay! June said when her and her sisters move an step away from her.

-And we also wanted to know if we could bring some guests to have dinner here today! June said.

-Sure, and who would these guests be? She asked.

-You'll see when they get here! May replied.

-Hmm ... Suspect, but okay!

Meanwhile...

-This house has not changed at all! Della said as they reached McDuck Manor.

-To tell you the truth, many long stories have happened in your absence! Huey replied.

-I can see that! She laughed.

-Hey Uncle Scrooge, we're here! Louie shouted through the door.

-You don't have to scream! He replied.

-We've got a surprise for you outside!

-If that's like the last surprise you guys turned my pool into a giant gelatin, I do not even want to know! He replied.

-Okay, there's nothing related to that, go there!

-All right, I'll go there! He said walking toward the door.

As soon as the two became so close to each other again after more than 10 years, the emotion took over and they burst into tears again.

-Uncle Scrooge! She hugged him.-I miss you, I know I was very irresponsible, but I'm sure I'm a changed woman now, a thousand pardons!

-You have no idea what I felt when you disappeared into space, it was as if I had lost my own daughter, would you feel it if it happened to one of your sons?

She nodded.

-But now I am much happier and relieved that you are well and alive!

-...I love you! She said.

His eyes widened, she had never said that to him.

-... Love you too! He replied.


	15. Love at first sight

-Good that you arrived on time, I was already going on an adventure without you and I would not like that at all. Let's go? Scrooge asked.

-Thanks Uncle Scrooge, but all I least want for today is an adventure, I want to know more about my beautiful pumpkins! She replied hugging Huey.

-Okay, then I'll stay. Where my family is, I am! He smiled.

-Mr. McDee, the plane's ready, we're ready to ... Launchpad came into the mansion and came across Della.

-Hi, you must be Launchpad! She smiled and shook his hand.

As soon as he saw her, he felt as if his heart had collapsed, it was intense and good. He knew very well what that feeling was: He was in love.

-It's me... And you must be Della! He replied.

-The first and only! She laughed, she had the most adorable laugh he'd ever heard.

-Ooooooohhhhh! The children said at the same time, noticing the way the Launchpad acted when it was near Della.

Except Dewey, who crossed his arms and frowned.

-I think we have to get ready to meet the girls' mom, eh? Let's go! He said taking the brothers by the hands and leading them to the room, in the most rude way.

-What's come over him? Scrooge asked.

-Honestly, I don't know! Launchpad replied.

-Me either! Della said. -You know anything, Donald? She asked her brother.

-Nothing, even though I've raised them all this time, even teens have hidden secrets! He replied.

Launchpad knew very well what it was, if he approached Della with his romantic intentions he would lose his best friend, if he decided to leave away from her to please Dewey, his heart would suffer.

Time skip:

At dinner time, when they arrived, Huey straightened his tie before touching the doorbell.

-Must be a magazine salesman! Rosa said.

-Or so it may be ... Daisy whispered to her nieces.

-I answer! April said running to the door.-Hi, boys, let's go in!

-Hi! They said at the same time and coming in.

-Mom, these are Huey, Dewey, and Louie! May introduced them to them.

-Good evening Mrs. Duck, nice to meet you! Huey greeted her.

-What a polite boy, I liked him! She smiled.

-Thank you!

-I can be polite too! Dewey said kissing her hand.

-Okay, I think now that we're all here ...

-The girls wanted to introduce their boyfriends! Daisy said quickly.

-Wait a minute, boyfriends? She asked.

-Yes mom! They answered at the same time.

-Of course not girls, they are very young and not allowed to date. This youth of today has no sense!

They looked at each other sadly, until Daisy spoke:

-Uh yes!

-What did you say? Rosa asked again.

-Sorry, what I said was: Yes, they will continue to be their boyfriends. Listen, you're the most absent mother I've ever seen in my life, you just came to visit the girls once a year while the rest of the year are either in Europe or in Japan, you lost their first steps, their first lines and everything. I've saw all this and I love them as if they were my daughters, they can be bad influence for them or not, but I just want their happiness and wanting or not, she is next to these boys. I will not let you forbid!

The girls smiled and hugged Daisy.

-We love you, Auntie! June said.

-I love you too!

Rosa gave a long sigh:

-... Okay, I'll try to open my horizons for these boys. But most important of all, I want respect from all of you, to my daughters!

-They respect us too much, mom! May said.

-And you can only get your hands on them with their consent and after the 18. You guys didn't do "that thing" before 18, right?

-No! Everyone answered as June and Louie crossed their fingers and placed behind their backs.

-And if you guys take them 3 for somewhere, you have to bring them back before 10 o'clock!

-Are they the only rules? Dewey asked.

-Of course not, after dinner I'll tell you the rest! She answered.

Time skip:

-Your mother is very cool, despite the rules! Huey told April.

-Yes, but don't get used to it, I know that tomorrow she will return to Europe! She answered.

-Don't worry sweety, I'll be here! He said hugging her.


	16. The truth

A/N: As the girls will sing and if I had the power to choose their voice actress, they would be:

April - Cozi Zuehlsdorff (Geez, what a difficult last name XD)

May - Jessica DiCicco (because I simply loved May's voice, but she shouldn't sing, so when arrive May's time to sing, enters Meg Donnelly)

June - Kristen Bell

After the talk ...

-Well, it's kind of late now! Huey said looking at the clock. "I think we need to go home, thanks for dinner!"

-See you tomorrow! April hugged him.

-Hey I'm invisible here now?

They separate and shake hands.

-And we're still going to sort it out with the Launchpad? She asked.

-Sure, until they make a cute couple! He replied.

-Why don't we just leave it all the way it is? Dewey said.

-Cutie, what's the problem with Launchpad having a chance with your mother? He is a good person! May asked.

His expression softened, but he was silent from there.

-Okay, now that the boys are gone, bedtime. Good night! She hugged and kissed her daughters and they went upstairs to sleep.

Time skip:

When they got home, they spent the rest of the night with their mother to talk. By midnight, they had already asked her everything, and she promised that she would answer them all, without further secrecy.

-Mom!

-Yes, my Dewey?

-... Who was the ... Our father? He asked, making all the laughter in the room from a funny story between her and Uncle Donald, to become a deafening silence.-We know that Uncle Donald is our father, for taking care of people for so long and still caring, but I was curious about our biological father!

She sighed.

-Dewey ...

-You said "No more secrets"!

She gave a long sigh and began to speak:

-Exactly 13 years ago, Uncle Donald had a girlfriend, who was Daisy!

-Panchito and Jose are much cooler than her! Louie commented.

-Truth! Huey said.

-So, she had 2 siblings ...

-Wait, we know she has a sister named Rosa, but there's one more? Dewey said.

-Yes, she has a brother. His name is Tomas, we dated for a while. So you were born!

-Wait ... So you mean our girlfriends are our cousins? Huey shouted.

-Calm Huey, the important thing is that we love them ... Louie said, but it was cut.

-Incest is a very disgusting thing, do you know it?

-I have a notion that you don't love April enough to love her above anything! Dewey said.

A few tears fell from his eyes before he climbed into the bedroom. He lay on the bed and hugged the pillow, half uncertain of making that decision, he definitely loved April above all else, but incest was such a scary thing.

He picked up his cell phone and called her.

-Hello, babe? She answered.

-April, I wanted to have time to explain, but ... We have to end our courtship! All those words hurt in his soul.

-As well? What happened?

He closed the call and buried his head in the pillow to cry until he could no longer. The door opened.

-Go away, Louie!

-It's not Louie, it's your ma! Della responded by sitting next to him.

-Mom, I don't know what else to do!

-I just have a very small question to ask you. Will you answer me?

-Yes! It sniff.

-Do you really love April?

-... More than my own life!

-Would you love her if she didn't have one eye or was blind?

-Of course, I would love her under all the... Circumstances ... And that's exactly what I didn't do, I'm an idiot!

-No, you made a mistake. It is normal to err, now the most important thing is to go after her and explain!

He found a paper under the crosswalker and saw that it was a song she had composed for him. He read it and smiled.

-I'll!

He got up and ran.

-Lad! Scrooge called out.

Huey went to him and asked:  
-Yes?

He opened Huey's hand and placed a ring with a ruby on her.

-Give her that!

He nodded and ran.

-Thanks Uncle Scrooge!

He ran in the middle of a great rain, until arriving halfway to her house, they met.

-What did you mean by that? If you break up with me, i want an good reason for that! She said.

-Never mind, you forgive me? He hugged her tightly.

-Ever! She smiled.

You're the most beautiful creature of my fairy tales  
You're the greatest adventure of my Ducktales 

Seeing that he was singing the song she had composed for him, she smiled even more and sang along with him.

You are the love and the hate

You are the wind and my day

You're the shadow that protects when the sun burns me

You are the reason of my most intense emotions

That makes me forget all my past passions

The music of my heart and so much more, so much more

You are the boat where my feelings navigate

The compass pointing to my fate

The love of my life and much more, so much more, that's you are

-You wrote this beautiful song for me? He asked, holding her hands.

-Who else is the greatest adventure of my Ducktales? She smiled.

-Now I think we have to go to my house, because I think we'll catch a cold!

-We will not get one ... Achoo! She sneezed.

-I didn't say? Let's go! He said taking her by the hand to McDuck Manor.

-But why did you break up with me?

-At home, I'll explain, but what if we were like cousins, would you still love me?

-What a question that is, of course!

-Okay! He smiled.


	17. Heart and soul

He rang the doorbell outside:

-Open the gate soon, we're freezing out here!

The gate opened and as they entered, they looked like 2 wet chicks.

-Kids, do you know how dangerous it is to walk in such a huge rain without an umbrella? Beakley passed the sermon as she wrapped the towel around Huey.

-What is a rain, when what was at stake was the love we felt? April replied before sneezing.

-There's your result! Beakley laughed as she wrapped her in another towel.-I'll warm milk for you guys!

-You'll be fine? Huey asked.

-Yes, I survived much worse than a simple cold! She answered.

-You're lying, right?

-I am!

They both laughed, until they were interrupted by Dewey:

-There are the lovebirds!

-Hi boys! She greeted them.

-How are the girls? Louie asked.

-They're fine, would you like to talk about the plan we're up to? She asked.

-Of course! Huey and Louie nodded.

-Uh, what plan?

-You didn't know? She said.

-Why didn't anyone tell me? He raised his voice.

-Now you know what it's like when you've hidden everyone's secret from Spear of Selene! Louie answered and everyone laughed, except him.

-Solid burn!

-Hey, what are the little ones talking about? Hi April!

-Hey Mrs. D.!

-We talked, young lady, Mrs. is my grandmother. You can just call me Della!

-Could it be D.?

-Yeah, could it be D.!

-But back to the subject, what are you talking about? She asked again.

-Nothing, we were just talking about ... How April is cooled after so much time in the rain! Huey said.

-... It's a tattered excuse, but that's okay. I'm in my room if you need me! She said turning around and bump into Launchpad.

-Miss Della, I'm sorry. I didn't want to knock you down! He told her to help her up.

-It's all... Right! She replied, not realizing that her small hands were entwining in his larger hands. Realizing, she withdrew her hands. -Now I think we're going to fight to see who's going to fly the plane! She joked.

-We can take turns: Each adventure, one of us take care of it! He suggested, his hand behind his neck and an embarrassed smile.

-I need to go to sleep now! She said following the path, until she tripped over her own hair and fell.

-Need help...?

-No, I'm actually perfectly fine. Good evening McQuack!

-Good night, Duck!

She smiled and went upstairs. He felt like he was stepping on clouds and his heart sang non-stop one music, whose he began to sing:

-Heart and soul, I feel in love with you heart and soul...

Meanwhile:

-We can keep talking about this tomorrow, let's go to sleep. Are you coming, Huey? Dewey asked.

-Shortly! He replied.

-Okay, see you tomorrow April! They both said before they went to bed.

-Good night! She answered back.

Beakley took a blanket and a pillow for April to sleep in the living room.

-Mrs. Beakley does not need it, when the rain is over, I'm leaving!

-This rain is not going to end so soon, so you better spend the night here until arrive the morning, young lady! Scrooge said.

-If you will, then, all right! She nodded.

-Good night to you! He said going to sleep.

The bell rang and Beakley went to answer it.

-Will I be all right until the plan comes true? She asked.

-Probably, but there's one thing we forgot to do out there!

-What?

He opened his hand and placed the ruby ring on her ring finger.

-There's a promise that we'll one day get married, like, forever!

She smiled and kissed his hand.

-Thanks!

-Now just more one thing! 

-Have more?

He kissed her, but when he went away, he couldn't, because his teeth got stuck in her braces.

-April, there are people here! Beakley said when she came into the room with May, June, and Fred.

Fred despaired, thinking that the same thing happened to June.

-Stay away from my daughter, stay away from my daughter! He screamed as he was barred by Beakley.

-Sir, I can't! He said.

-What do you mean you can't?

-What happened sister? Talk to us! June said.

-We're trapped by my braces! April replied.

-Yes, her braces caught in his teeth! May said looking closer.

-I'm going to need pliers and a magnifying glass to see better, can you get these things in the boys room for me? She asked May and June.

-Of course! They nodded and went.

When they returned, she took the smaller pliers.

-It will not hurt! She said before putting the pliers in the middle and cutting.-Is everything okay?

-Yes! Huey answered.

-No, you're not going to be okay, you're another of your brothers trying to take away the purity of another of my 3 daughters! Fred said starting to chase Huey, until he hid behind May.

-Fred, he's just a boy, remember that! Beakley said.

-He's a boy and she's my princess!

-Yes she is. But the princess uses braces, it was not their fault!

He sighed.

-Okay, but let's go, to prevent anything else from happening!

-Can I at least say bye to him? She asked.

-No, come on April. Good night! He said holding her by the hand and walking toward the exit.

-At home we'll talk! She said as she was taken.

-OK! He yelled back.-Isn't she amazing?

-You got into a mess this time! Beakley smiled.-Better you'll sleep! 

-Okay!


End file.
